uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
The UG RV
' The UG RV' is the main location of Uncle Grandpa. This is the home of Uncle Grandpa and his friends. It is known to pop out of nowhere, often crashing into places, where Uncle Grandpa helps children and teenagers with their problems. Current *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Tiny Miracle *Uncle Grandpa's Sheep *Uncle Grandpa's Heart *Uncle Grandpa's Mustache *Uncle Grandpa's Propeller Beanie *Frankenstein *Samantha *E-Mail *Pogo the Sad Clown *Skeletony (Hiding somewhere in the RV) *Mr. Tree *Weird Pal *Alfonzo *Hand Chair *Harold *Chrisbin *Pony *Seats *Toaster *Yellow Monster *Zebra Head *Werewolf *Grimgoff *Gladys Formerly *Funny Face Head (Deceased) *Gary (Deceased) *Uncle Grandpa's Babysitter *Breakfast Bird (Eaten) *The UG RV Arms (Deceased) *Mustache Monster (Deceased) *Crazy Baby (Returned to His Father) *The UG RV Sercurity System (Gotten Rid of) *Mouse (Kicked Out) *Left Overs (Taken Out) *Garbage Monster (Taken Out) *Bottom Bag (Character) (Given Away) *Birdman (Lured Out) *Auto-Pilot *Banana Man *Butts *Billy *Birdbaby (Taken Out) *Dirt Pile *Disco Ball Head (Changed) *Pickle Head (Changed) *Toaster Head (Changed) *Evil Gnome (Left) *Fly *Harmonizing Creatures (Cleaned Up) *Lil' Ducky (Returned) *Mouth Creature (Cleaned Up) *Mr. Gus' Pet Butterfly (Freed) *Belly Bug (Deceased) *Frankenstein's Brain (Returned) *Glow Worms *Mutant Chocolate Rabbits *Spruce Oakly *Zombees *Queen Elizabeth II *Seedy Merchant *Mutant Chocolate Rabbits (Deceased) *Alien Monster (Freed) *MC Hammer Description The UG RV is a giant RV with rainbow paint on either side with '' UG '' written on it. On one side is the Barbarian Sword, which once helped Eric in Nickname earn a nickname by doing yard work. The UG RV bends reality almost as much as Uncle Grandpa himself. It's clearly larger inside than it is outside. There are multiple spacious rooms for the refular occupants and others such as a hair salon. UG RV has even appeared inside of itself on one occasion. Sometimes a British phone booth can be seen inside, which may be a reference to the TARDIS from Doctor Who, which also is bigger inside that out, In the episode "Locked Out", The UG RV Arms are alive when the self-destruct sequence activated, but he and The UG RV Security System was defeated by Uncle Grandpa and his friends. It's also said to have an autopilot function. The steering wheel is usually seen on the ''left ''side, but in the opening Uncle Grandpa is shown driving on the right hand side. There is apparently no limit to where the UG RV can drive. Even large bodies of water are no impedance, as it's shown up in Japan. It's even shown to possess Vertical Takeoff / Landing capabilities. Rooms *Bedrooms **Uncle Grandpa's Bedroom **Mr. Gus's Bedroom **Pizza Steve's Bedroom **Giant Realistic Flying Tiger's Bedroom *Living Room *Kitchen *UG RV Cockpit *Bathroom *Work Out Room *City Room *Aquatic Room *Arcade Room *Jungle Room *Dining Room *Camp Fire Room *Igloo Room *Waterslide *Disco Room *Ballroom *Ball Room *Attic Gallery Outside Mystery_Noise1.mp4105.png Mystery_Noise1.mp4104.png Big_in_Japan.wmv39.png Big_in_Japan.wmv47.png Big_in_Japan.wmv733.png Big_in_Japan.wmv734.png Big_in_Japan.wmv735.png Big_in_Japan.wmv736.png Big_in_Japan.wmv792.png Big_in_Japan.wmv793.png Big_in_Japan.wmv953.png Inside Big_in_Japan.wmv802.png Big_in_Japan.wmv803.png Big_in_Japan.wmv816.png Big_in_Japan.wmv817.png Big_in_Japan.wmv821.png Big_in_Japan.wmv842.png Big_in_Japan.wmv843.png Big_in_Japan.wmv844.png Big_in_Japan.wmv863.png Big_in_Japan.wmv874.png Big_in_Japan.wmv875.png Big_in_Japan.wmv882.png Big_in_Japan.wmv888.png Big_in_Japan.wmv893.png Big_in_Japan.wmv923.png Big_in_Japan.wmv924.png Big_in_Japan.wmv926.png Pre-Cursor Old_UG_RV_1.png Old_UG_RV_2.png Old_UG_RV_3.png President_the_Fart_and_Secret_Mount.mp42528.png President_the_Fart_and_Secret_Mount.mp42531.png Official Art and Story Boards Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo8 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5h7kipTPz1t0h11fo1 1280.jpg tumblr_mxob2bePIg1t0h11fo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxob2bePIg1t0h11fo2_1280.jpg Tiger's Room.jpg Category:Places Category:Locations